<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>repercussions by nerducci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555312">repercussions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci'>nerducci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of those fun things, Anger, BUT ALSO LOWKEY FLUFF?? maybe, Crying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, but like i'm only tagging that for 1 line literally, daniel punches a fucking wall, it's actually just dansper in this one but like, it's safe to assume that all my dansper fics are also jaspdanvid, max and david aren't in this they're just mentioned, max is an asshole to daniel and he cries about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opens slowly and Jasper comes in, carefully sitting down beside Daniel after glancing at the cracked wall. "You, uh... you get in a fight with the wall?"</p><p>"Yeah." Daniel gives a small dry laugh. "The wall won."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel/David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm back from the void</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel screams as his fist connects with the wall. He hears what sounds like plaster falling on the other side, and the anger dissipates as quickly as it came. There's a slight crack marking the spot where he punched.</p><p>"Ah, Jesus Christ," he mutters under his breath. His hand hurts, but it's not bleeding, which is good. He turns and sinks to the floor, back against the wall, trying desperately not to cry. It never works; the pressure just builds in the back of his throat like some sort of shitty floodgates until he can't hold it in anymore and he just breaks down sobbing. And the anger is back, just like that. God <em>damn it.</em></p><p>There's a soft knock at the door, and Daniel looks up, but he doesn't say anything. </p><p>"Daniel? Are you okay?"</p><p>Jasper's voice would usually reassure him at least somewhat, but he's too worked up right now. <br/>
"Leave me alone," he says quietly, not fully meaning it. He wants to be left alone, but at the same time, he wants to be held and comforted and loved. Part of him wants to be mad, but he wants everything to be okay. And anyway, there isn't really anyone for him to direct his anger at. Except for the goddamn wall, apparently. </p><p>"Please can I come in?" Jasper asks, his voice muffled by the door. "I just want to make sure you're okay, baby."</p><p>Daniel's anger melts away at the pet name, and he almost smiles. "Okay."</p><p>The door opens slowly and Jasper comes in, carefully sitting down beside Daniel after glancing at the cracked wall. "You, uh... you get in a fight with the wall?"</p><p>"Yeah." Daniel gives a small dry laugh. "The wall won."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"There isn't much to say, really. I punched the wall. My hand hurts."</p><p>"I meant... do you want to talk about what happened today?"</p><p>"No." </p><p>Jasper frowns slightly. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"No. Yes. I don't know."</p><p>"Okay. Do you want some ice for your hand?"</p><p>"No, it's fine." Daniel takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I just feel so mad, y'know? It's like I can't get away from everything that happened before. And I've changed, I <em>know</em> I have. Everything's changed. But I can't go ten fucking minutes without thinking about it. About all the terrible shitty stuff I did."</p><p>"Yeah, I get it," Jasper says quietly. He leans back against the wall and sighs. "I mean, you're gonna think about it, and it's going to affect you - but you're right, things are way different now."</p><p>"Right? I mean, I'm trying! I'm not going to be perfect all the goddamn time but at least I'm trying to change and trying to be better! And of course I can't be mad at Max, because, well, I did try to kill him. Several times. But it would be nice if acknowledged that I'm making an effort! Or at the very least just try to be civil. But <em>no,</em> he has to say a bunch of mean shit to me and call me names and-"<br/>
He breaks down crying again, and Jasper puts an arm around him. </p><p>"Look, Daniel, it's <em>Max.</em> He says shit like that to everyone."</p><p>"He said that I'm a sorry excuse for a human being and I should kill myself."</p><p>Jasper blinks slowly. "Jesus Christ. Yeah, he went way too far this time. But he's <em>wrong. </em>You know that, right?"</p><p>"I don't know," Daniel says. "He might have a point."</p><p>"No. Don't say that. He's <em>so</em> wrong. He doesn't know you. And he's an antagonist little shit. And David's gonna have a talk with him about it, okay?"</p><p>"I wish he would just leave me alone. I get that he doesn't like me, but he could literally just avoid me. Why does he have to insist upon making my life miserable?"</p><p>Jasper sighs. "I don't know, man. It's Max. Y'know, he's probably deeply insecure and has his own issues that he takes out on other people. It's not your problem."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right..."</p><p>There's a long quiet moment before Jasper speaks again. "Are you feeling a little better now?"</p><p>"Mm. Maybe."</p><p>"How's your hand?"</p><p>"Hurts." </p><p>"Want me to kiss it better?"</p><p>Daniel smiles slightly. "How gentlemanly of you."</p><p>Jasper presses a light kiss to his bruised knuckles, and then looks him in the eye. "I think you're amazing."</p><p>"Oh my God, shut up."</p><p>"No, I really mean it. I love you so much." Jasper smiles. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Yes. Please."</p><p>Their lips meet, and it's remarkable how quickly the last of his discontent fades away. Daniel smiles back at Jasper the kiss ends. </p><p>"I love you too," he whispers. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so it's 6am and i haven't written in MONTHS so if this is shitty or has typos i apologise i'm really not feelin it bruh</p><p>sorry this one is short and a bit venty but there u have it </p><p>SO BASICALLY. A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON RECENTLY,, i got into epithet erased and that was my hyperfixation for a hot sec so i wasn't writing cc stuff but i am BACK on my bullshit<br/>and i've been sick lately and a lot of not so nice stuff has happened but y'know it's life</p><p>so yea anyway i don't think i've uploaded since november!! yikes happy new year lads!! </p><p>ANYWAY PLS COMMENT IF U LIKED IT AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR AND INSTA THANK U AND GOODNIGHT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>